


Bedmate

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is too hot to let little Dave sleep with his big Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmate

It's really fucking hot, and you're kind of fucking sick of this.

You wake up, damp with sweat, and you'd sit up if it weren't for the little tyke clinging to your head. You know it's no help at all having a warm body clinging to you as you sleep, but you can't bare to kick him out most nights. But it's 12 AM, and it's god damn unnatural to be sweating this much. He has to go tonight.

Reaching up, you gently pry his limbs away from your sweaty head of hair, and he gives a grunt, but doesn't wake. Good. You finally sit up and you grumble at your shirt sticking to your back, giving it a tug away from your skin before standing up. Maybe if you stopped giving a shit about it, you'd start sleeping naked, but little bro is still kinda young for that stuff.

Speaking of which, you pick up Dave, taking him in one arm. He remains asleep, and you wonder when you'll find out how much of a heavy sleeper he might be. You ruffle his hair, which doesn't seem that wet as yours, and he still slumbers.

You head through the door and into the tiny hallway (one day neither of you will be able to go through here at the same time) then into his room. His room is kinda huge, and empty besides a bed and a few toys he has lying around; you can't afford to put much in it yet, and fuck, he'll just grow out of it anyway. His bed is huge though, one that will last him at least until he grows tall like you, and he looks incredibly tiny once you place him on it.

You turn around, and start to head out, and after you turn on his shitty fan, you pause as you hear that little, sleepy voice.

"Bro? ...That you?"

You resist a sigh, and keep your back to him. "Yeah."

"Where you going?"

"Bed."

"Oh," he says in that cute way of his when you tell him something that didn't cross his mind, and you hear him shuffling to get out of that big bed of his. You bite your lip a little before turning and pointing at him. He stops moving as he watches you intently for your next move. You can command him easily even with just a gesture; he looks up to you so much.

"You stay there."

He continues to stare as if he doesn't understand. And indeed he doesn't, made obvious as he speaks up quietly a moment later, "Huh?"

"You sleep there. Not with Bro tonight."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because Bro said so."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

You sigh. He continues to stare, and you continue to stand there for a while before you reach up to scratch at your head as you speak again. "Because it's really hot in here, and sleeping with Bro makes Bro hotter and unable to sleep. You gotta sleep by yourself."

Dave finally frowns, and you quickly turn back around so you don't have to be subjected to that sad face of his.

"Night Dave." You slip out of the room quickly, keeping the doors open as you walk back, and lay down on your futon. You can hear Dave's shitty fan click as it whirls, and you feel thankful for once that it's so shitty, because you don't want to hear him cry or wibble to himself. He's so damn sensitive.

You lay on your stomach, and close your eyes as you rest against the now cool side of the pillow. You're quickly lulled into a light sleep by the clicks of the blades.

 _Clickclickclickclick. ... ..._

You stir a bit at the sounds of shuffling some odd minutes later, but you're so fucking used to unknown bumps in this apartment with paper thin walls, you are barely bothered. They don't sound like Dave's little footsteps, so you don't care. You sleepily turn over your pillow, pressing your face into the new cool side and attempt to get back into that light doze while attempting to block out more of the sounds.

 _Clickclickclickclickclick **CLICKCLICKCLICK--**_

There is an odd thump beside you and you jerk up into a sitting position.

 

It's the fucking fan. The fan is beside you and it's whirling uselessly up at the ceiling.

Then there is a little body pressing into your torso at your other side, breathing hard.

"Dave, what the hell?" The boy continues to breathe hard, and eventually slumps, obviously worn out at transporting this piece of shit to be your third bedmate.

"Now you won't be so hot," he finally says.

You rarely crack up at anything. You are a cool motherfucker, and getting a laugh out of you is something that people need to fucking cherish like fine diamonds. But Dave wouldn't know, because he cracks you up so much, and now is one of those times.

You laugh and laugh, and Dave eventually just falls asleep against you despite your ruckus, and eventually you just lay down when you're calm.

You wrap an arm around your little bro, and nod off. The clicks don't lull you this time; it's Dave's heartbeat this time that does it.


End file.
